


Vulnerable

by alba17



Series: Marvel Shipping Games Ficlets [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fear, Forced Orgasm, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Penetrative Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re a fine human specimen, I have to say.” He leans in, breath ghosting along her jaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> For marvelshippinggames' Bonus Round 2, prompt: fear.

Loki’s arm crushes her throat and her whole body is pinned against the wall. She doesn’t know what happened. A second ago, they were talking, she was yards away from him. He used his powers despite all the precautions, the specially-designed cell that’s supposed to contain him.

She doesn’t react beyond a grimace, but inside she’s seething. _Damn you,_ she thinks.

“So the great Black Widow isn’t without her vulnerabilities,” Loki says. He manages to sweep his gaze down her body while keeping a tight grip on her throat. It feels locked in place. It’s hard to breathe.

She kicks at him but it’s like he’s a ghost, there’s no substance to him at all and she can’t make contact.

“You’re a fine human specimen, I have to say.” He leans in, breath ghosting along her jaw. She wants to spit at him, but his iron grip makes it impossible. His free hand skims up her thigh, encased in tight black. She makes a sound of protest. It’s all she can do, as Loki caresses her buttocks, slips a hand between them. “I think you’d make a delightful play thing. Shall I take you back to Asgard when all this is over?”

Now his hand presses against the front of her crotch. She struggles harder, using the wall as leverage. It makes no difference. 

Loki laughs at her efforts. “Do not waste your energy, Black Widow. It is futile.” He whispers into her ear, as he presses harder between her legs, “I will make you come, human, whether you want to or not.”

To her horror, her cunt tingles. She wriggles against his unyielding grip but it’s fruitless. Right now, she wishes she had superpowers, anything to get her out of this situation. She remains silent, not wishing to give him any ammunition. Inside her head, she utters a particularly nasty Russian swear word. 

He’s using Asgardian magic, it’s clear, because he shouldn’t be able to make her feel this way with just the palm of his hand pressing against her. It’s like no other pleasure she’s ever felt and it disgusts her. She pants against the pressure on her throat. 

His eyes, a brilliant blue, laser into her; his mouth is a cruel grin. “There’s nothing you can do. Just give in.”

She’s never felt so helpless. The pleasure intensifies, radiating from her cunt, building. She tries to shut it down from inside, somehow, but this isn’t a skill SHIELD assassins are trained for. It’s impossible. 

The orgasm bursts through her, leaving her limp and debilitated. “Fuck you!” she grates out, unable to hold it in any longer.

Loki clutches her throat as tightly as ever. It hurts now, but she’s not going to show that. The demon’s detestable smile spreads even wider. “We’ll leave that for later. Another time perhaps.”

Abruptly she finds herself crumpled on the floor outside his cell. Her entire body feels used up, wrung out. She props herself up with one arm. She doesn’t want to look at him, doesn’t want to acknowledge his existence. He’s filth. But she can’t seem to help it.

He stands stock still in the middle of the cell, staring at her, arms crossed over his chest, legs spread wide. His eyes are still that molten, otherworldly blue, and they bore into her. “We’re not done, Black Widow. This is only the beginning.”

She scrambles up and flees, determined to avoid the fate Loki threatens, at any cost. Because she’s never been as afraid as she is now.


End file.
